


Вся правда

by Jewellery



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Ангст и юмор, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Сивил всегда отличался проницательностью и регулярно убеждался, что все его догадки — верны.





	Вся правда

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения к работе: гомофобия, как точка зрения персонажа; кинк!подслушивание
> 
> В фике использованы цитаты из книги «Миссия Шута», гл. 17 «Охота».

Этот заезжий аристократ не понравился Сивилу сразу. Наивная душа, вроде Сайдел, могла обмануться его манерами и хвастливыми рассказами, Сивил же был слишком проницателен — с первого взгляда почувствовал неладное, а уж после обеда уверился в собственных подозрениях полностью. Разве коллекционирование перьев — нормальное занятие для мужчины? А этот мрачный слуга со шрамами, все время маячащий за плечом Голдена, даже за торжественным столом? А манера джамелийского лорда обхаживать всех дам, оказавшихся поблизости? Нет, было совершенно очевидно, что джамелиец — человек мутный. Наверняка мерзавец. И Сивил не был бы собой, если бы сидел сложа руки, пока такой опасный незваный гость пребывает в его родовом гнезде!

Именно поэтому он твердо решил сразу после застолья прокрасться в комнату, смежную с покоями, отведенными джамелийскому аристократу, приставить к стене пустой стакан и приложиться к нему ухом. Необходимо было срочно разобраться в происходящем и узнать об этом лорде Голдене всю правду. В конце концов, Сивил делал это ради защиты родных и близких, готовых поддаться лживому обаянию какого-то великосветского проходимца!

Первая попытка выведать мрачные тайны джамелийца, правда, не увенчалась успехом. Всё-таки быть хозяином поместья, в которое зачем-то наведываются то люди Полукровок, то непрошенные гости — дело хлопотное. Сивил задержался. Когда слуга донес ему, что главная охотница королевы пробежалась по всему дому прямо в неглиже, чтобы навестить лорда Голдена в его спальне, он, конечно, поспешил занять наблюдательный пост, но было поздно. Женщина ушла прежде, чем Сивил оказался у стены со своим стаканом, и вместо компроментирующих разговоров ему досталась тишина.

Потом к Сивилу присоединилась его кошка, бесшумно проскользнувшая в двери, и сообщила, что только что видела охотницу, крадущуюся по коридору к тому крылу дома, в котором её поселили. Сивил очень досадовал, что так и не узнал, зачем женщина приходила к Голдену. Если нравы при дворе Баккипа были вправду так развратны, что она наведывалась за этим самым — то как они с джамелийцем управились так быстро? А если нет — то для чего еще? Некоторое время он еще продолжал стоять у стены, старательно вслушиваясь в редкий скрип кровати, но ничего больше так и не услышал. Потом у него затекла рука и замерзли пальцы, держащие стакан, да и ухо начало болеть, и кошка предложила ему лечь поспать, пообещав разбудить, если за стеной начнутся разговоры или подозрительный шум. Сивил согласился, прикрыл глаза, из-под ресниц наблюдая за тем, как кошка играет с тяжелой кистью балдахина, и сам не заметил, как уснул.

А в самой середине ночи его разбудило прикосновение Уита и кошачья лапа с шутливо выпущенными коготками. Он осоловело заморгал, стараясь сбросить с себя остатки сна, неловко вскочил с кровати, едва не запнувшись о собственные туфли, и попытался вслушаться в шаги и голоса, раздающиеся за стеной.  
Проснуться окончательно, как назло, было совсем непросто. Камин почти погас, со сна казалось, что в комнате очень холодно, стакан так и норовил выскользнуть из вялых пальцев, но Сивил понимал, что такое зверски неподходящее для бесед время было выбрано лордом специально. Так всегда поступают те, кто обделывает за спинами честных людей свои тайные делишки! Поэтому он с силой зажмурился, распахнул глаза и постарался сосредоточиться, не обращая внимания на странную гулкость, которую придавал всем звукам стакан.

Наконец, ему удалось явственно различить тихий плеск воды и шаги.  
— Ляг на спину, — Сивил узнал голос лорда Голдена, хотя сквозь стену он звучал слегка по-иному.  
— Не могу, — тихо и отчаянно, словно сквозь зубы, прошептал более низкий мужской голос.  
А это по-видимому, тот слуга со шрамами.  
Только что это там у них происходит? Сивил нахмурился и зябко передернул плечами. Жаль, но начало разговора пропущено, придется теперь схватывать все на лету…  
Еще шорох, слуга издал полузадушенный хрип и коротко рвано задышал. Потом вскрикнул, заскрипела кровать, и он тихо застонал.  
— Всего на одно короткое мгновение, — голос у Голдена был напряженный, но мягкий, словно уговаривающий.  
— Прошу тебя, — простонал слуга.

Сивил почувствовал, как у него встали дыбом волоски по всему телу. Ещё никогда в жизни ему не приходилось слышать столько жалобной мольбы в голосе взрослого мужчины. Тем более в голосе угрюмного вояки. За стеной происходило что-то очень непонятное и невероятное, и больше всего хотелось отшатнуться прочь, но он остался стоять со своим стаканом, словно приклеенный, и слушал дальше.  
Узнать всю правду, в конце концов, было его долгом перед семьей. А долг перед семьей иногда заставляет поступаться личными желаниями — сейчас, несомненно, был именно такой момент в его жизни. Приходилось терпеть.

Кровать за стеной скрипела, слуга судорожно дышал, срываясь иногда на стоны.  
— Не вырывайся, — просил Голден, и Сивил бы даже сказал, что это звучало взволнованно и ласково, если бы не обстоятельства. — Доверься мне. Кажется, я могу тебе помочь. Доверься мне.  
Слуга с трудом перевел сорванное дыхание, так, словно ему грозило задохнуться.  
— Еще минутку, — все настаивал на своем лорд Голден, пусть в его словах и звучала почти просьба. — …верь мне, верь…  
Он как-то назвал своего… слугу. Сивил пропустил, как именно — должно быть, лорд употребил какое-то джамелийское слово. Впрочем, Сивилу было немного не до тонкостей иностранных наречий. У него так похолодели руки, что он едва не выронил стакан. Потому что если он правильно понял, что там происходит, то… Вторую руку он в ужасе прижал к губам.

Так вот, значит, как это бывает! То, о чем говорилось в грубых шутках, все эти сплетни о нравах Джамелии — теперь все это открылось перед слухом Сивила во всей пугающе-откровенной реальности. Немыслимо… Но получалось, что это и вправду больно — не зря же так стонет слуга! И то верно, членом — туда… Нет, Сивилу о таком даже думать не хотелось! Там же такая маленькая дырочка, вот как?

С другой стороны, ему несколько раз приходили в голову фантазии такого типа — но только про женщин! С женщинами же это совсем другое. Если бы представить себе, что все эти звуки за стеной относятся к мужчине и женщине…. Особенно в первую брачную ночь… Да он сам мог бы прижимать стонущую Сайдел к постели, и гладить ее обнаженную грудь, чувствовать нежность ее разведенных бедер, шепча «не вырывайся», «доверься мне», настойчиво подчиняя ее себе, а она бы выгибалась под ласками, не только с естественным страхом, но и с желанием… Да, вот это было бы нормально. А у них за стеной! Это что же, слуга лежит, раздвинув для своего холеного господина мускулистые волосатые ноги и подставив ему жесткий мужской зад? А тот гладит вот все эти мускулы, уговаривая его покориться? Какой головокружительный ужас! Что может заставить мужчину пойти на такое?! Сивил хрипло перевел дыхание и облизал губы, с трудом подавляя дрожь.

Кровать за стеной заскрипела громче, двое расположившихся на ней мужчин зашуршали одеялами.  
— Вот так, хорошо, — успокаивающе проговорил Голден и, судя по звукам, еще немного повозился в постели.  
— Дыши, фис, — шепнул он снова свое иностранное слово, и слуга глубоко вздохнул, и выдохнул с полустоном, в котором отчетливо звучало облегчение, удовольствие и…

Сивил больше не мог этого вынести! Он отпрянул от стены, чуть не грохнув стакан об пол.  
Эда и Эль! И такое возможно?! Не где-то там в экзотических странах, не в дальних темных углах мерзких притонов, а прямо под его крышей! В соседней комнате! И с этими отъявленными мерзавцами он мог бы общаться, не догадываясь о всей глубине их падения!

Сивил тяжело дышал, его потряхивало, ужас, мешаясь с каким-то стыдным волнением, приводил его душу в полное смятение. Чужой грех жег его, как свой собственный, Сивил боялся, что открывшееся ему чудовищное знание навсегда изменит его. Ему теперь никогда не стать прежним! Баккипу в его глазах никогда не стать прежним! Да что там, весь его мир просто содрогался и разваливался на куски от такого потрясения!

***

В соседней комнате тем временем никто не заметил ни одного из этих примечательных катаклизмов. Том Баджерлок спокойно погружался в глубокий сон, избавленный от мучительной головной боли благодаря точечному массажу. Лорд Голден, с нежностью убедившись, что сумел помочь своему Изменяющему, накрыл его одеялом и, стараясь не потревожить его сон, аккуратно и целомудренно прилег рядом.


End file.
